Soul Fusion
by powerhouse27
Summary: One day, on a training exercise, Team RWBY stumbles across a mysterious Dust that allows a forgotten power deemed "Soul Fusion" that allows two warriors to fuse into one. They know that something like this is game changing, but so do the dark forces. No yuri or yaoi. If you have Fusion ideas, please leave them here. -ON INDEFINITE HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1: The Whiterose Blooms

**Hey, everyone, this a story type that I haven't done before. Let me know what you think about this story.**

 **Note: Words in Italics are thoughts.**

* * *

Dust, we take it for granted, yet we use it everyday. Dust possesses many unique properties, but none so unique as the mysterious Fusion Dust. Fusion Dust hasn't been seen for decades, at least until now.

In the Emerald Forest, Team RWBY, along with the other first-years at Beacon, were on a training exercise.

"Remind me, what are we doing again?" Ruby asked.

"We're supposed to be looking around for Dust deposits," Weiss said, "That way, we'll know how to find Dust in the wild if we need it."

"I just hope we find a Grimm so I can punch its face in." Yang said.

Blake just walked quietly as the group searched the forest. Abruptly, Weiss tripped.

"And that is why I don't wear heels." Ruby said.

"I tripped on something." Weiss said, "It wasn't the heels."

Weiss got up and dusted herself off.

"What is that?" Ruby asked, pointing to the objects Weiss tripped over. It was a pair of old-looking Dust canisters containing a light purple Dust in it.

"What's this?" Ruby asked, picking the vials up.

"It's a pair of Dust vials, you dunce." Weiss said.

"But what kind of Dust is it, Ice Queen?" Ruby asked.

Weiss snatched the vials and looked at them.

"I've never seen this kind before." Weiss said.

"I say we try it out." Ruby said, excited to see what this Dust does.

Ruby snagged a vial from Weiss.

"Hey!" Weiss said.

Ruby put the vial into Crescent Rose.

"Now... what to test it out on?" Ruby asked.

Moments later, a few large Beowolves came out of the foliage.

"Well, looks like you got a few volunteers, Ruby." Yang said.

Ruby prepared to fire at the Grimm.

"If you think that I'm going to let you have the fun of discovering what this does..." Weiss said, inserting her vial into Myrtenaster, "You're wrong."

Ruby pulled the trigger, but nothing interesting seemed to happen.

"Maybe this Dust can only be used in close-range combat." Blake said.

Ruby and Weiss ran at Grimm. Once Crescent Rose transformed into its scythe form, they activated the Dust and attacked the Grimm with it. Once again, nothing significant happened.

"This stuff is useless!" Weiss said.

"Look out!" Yang yelled.

Ruby and Weiss saw the Grimm approaching, but before Ruby and Weiss could counter, the Grimm hit them away. As the partners flew through the air, their weapons linked and a bright white light engulfed the twosome.

"Ruby!" Yang called out.

The light faded, and there was a girl standing where Ruby and Weiss were. Her hair was a white asymmetrical ponytail, with red lining the front. A hair ornament kept the ponytail in place. Her left eye was blue and had a scar on the eyelid, her right eye was silver. She had a white and red dress, a lot like Ruby's, with an ammo belt. She had a black and red jacket that resembled Weiss's. She also was wearing a red hood and cape. She was also wearing white and red boots like Weiss's, but with laces on the front..

The weapon was basically Crescent Rose, but the middle looked like Myrtenaster, Dust loader and everything.

"What?" Blake asked.

"Is that...?" Yang asked.

The girl said nothing and shot at the Grimm with superspeed. As she ran, the Dust loader switched to fire Dust and lit the Scythe blade on fire, which was used to slice through the Grimm effortlessly.

Yang and Blake ran over to the girl and just stared at her.

"What?" the girl asked in the overlapping voices of Ruby and Weiss, "You're looking at me like I have two heads."

"Uh...I don't think that's too far fetched." Blake said.

"What do you mean?" the girl asked.

"What's your name?" Yang asked.

"What are talking about?" the girl asked, "My name is White Rose."

Suddenly, the girl known as 'White Rose' realized what she said.

"Yang, what happened?" White Rose asked.

"I don't know." Yang replied, "Maybe Professor Ozpin will know."

White Rose and the others began to walk back to Beacon.

* * *

Some time later, Team RWBY was waiting in Professor Ozpin's office for the headmaster himself to come back.

White Rose sat in one of the chairs by the wall, where there was a table with cookies and coffee on it.

" _If you weren't such a dunce, we would have gotten here sooner_." Weiss said, " _You made us keep tripping_."

" _I told you, it's the heels, Ice Queen. I mean, seriously, how can you fight in these_?" Ruby asked.

" _When we return to normal, I am so going to teach you a lesson_." Weiss said.

" _ **If** we return to normal, that is_." Ruby said.

White Rose spotted the cookies.

" _Ooh_." Ruby said.

White Rose reached for the cookies with her right hand, but her left one suddenly slapped it.

" _Ow! Hey_!" Ruby said.

" _We are not having extra sugar. I don't want the body I'm inhabiting to gain any extra weight_." Weiss said.

White Rose reached with her left hand to grab the coffee, but her right hand smacked the left.

" _Ow! What's the idea_?!" Weiss asked.

" _If we don't get cookies, we don't get coffee_." Ruby said.

White Rose sighed.

" _Okay, Ruby, you win this round_." Weiss said.

White Rose grabbed a cookie and a cup of coffee and enjoyed them at a decent pace.

Moments later, the elevator doors opened, allowing Professor Ozpin to walk into his office.

"Professor Ozpin," Blake said.

"Blake, Yang, good to see you." Professor Ozpin said before looking over to White Rose, "And I presume that you're the reason I was called."

"Professor Ozpin, I demand you split us up right now!" White Rose said, standing up.

"And there's Weiss talking." Yang said.

"I believe that I can explain everything." Professor Ozpin said, sitting at his desk, "Please, have a seat."

White Rose, Blake and Yang sat in the chairs on the other side of the desk.

"So, tell me how this happened." Ozpin said.

White Rose retold the events of that day.

"I see. So you found Fusion Dust." Ozpin said.

"Fusion Dust?" Team RWBY asked.

"An ancient and nearly forgotten from of Dust. Not much is not known about it, other than the fact it merges the weapons, bodies and souls of two individuals." Ozpin said.

"Well, tell us how to divide our weapons, bodies and souls!" White Rose said.

"It's actually quite simple." Professor Ozpin said.

"Tell us!" White Rose said.

"If you want to split apart, let me finish." Ozpin said, "All that it takes is both of you deciding to separate."

" _You heard him, Ruby_." Weiss said.

White Rose closed her eyes right before a bright white light came from her. A second later, Ruby and Weiss shot out of the light and at the walls. White Rose was gone and Ruby and Weiss were back.

"Finally!" Weiss said.

"We were fused for only an hour." Ruby said.

"It was too long for me." Weiss said.

Weiss took the vial of Fusion Dust out of Myrtenaster and saw that none of it was used up.

"If you're wondering about the reason none of the Dust was used up, Fusion Dust renews itself. It's one of the reasons it's so mysterious." Ozpin said.

"Cool." Ruby said.

"I recommend that you keep the Fusion Dust safe." Ozpin said, "A weapon like that can be very dangerous in the wrong hands."

"Yes, sir." Ruby said, taking the Fusion Dust from Weiss and hiding it.

"One last quick question, Professor, how does that whole 'Fusion' thing start?" Weiss asked.

"Fusion begins if Fusion Dust is active and the weapons of two individuals link." Ozpin said, "It's as simple as that."

"Well, that's something I never want to go through again." Weiss said.

"Well I can't wait to see what else this stuff can do." Ruby said, "Let's go try it out!"

Ruby ran to the elevator.

"Remember, the less people that know, the better." Ozpin said.

"Yes, sir." Ruby replied as her team followed her.

* * *

A bit later, in Team RWBY's dorm...

* * *

"That. Is. Awesome!" Nora said.

"Quite interesting." Ren said, studying one of the Fusion Dust vials.

"I know we've seen a lot of crazy things, but I'm having a hard time believing this." Jaune said.

"Do you need proof?" Yang asked.

"A little would help, yes." Jaune replied.

"I'm actually quite excited to see if all this is true." Pyrrha said.

"Then wait no longer." Ruby said, "Weiss?"

"No." Weiss replied.

"Okay, then how about we watch you and Ruby have a sparring match instead?" Yang asked.

"...Fine." Weiss said.

* * *

A few minutes later, in Beacon's practice arena...

* * *

Weiss readied Myrtenaster while Ruby prepared Crescent Rose.

"Begin!" Pyrrha said.

Ruby and Weiss ran at each other. Weiss activated Myrtenaster's Dust mode and it clashed with Crescent Rose. Before Weiss could realize what happened, she and Ruby fused into White Rose again.

" _RUBY_!" Weiss yelled.

" _Gotcha_!" Ruby said.

White Rose gave Yang a thumbs up.

"How?" Jaune asked.

"I snuck the Fusion Dust into Myrtenaster." Yang said.

"No. I mean how did they do that?" Jaune asked.

"We don't really know." Yang said, "We just know that the Fusion Dust fuses two people together."

"Amazing." Pyrrha said.

Moments later, a bright light came fom White Rose and Ruby and Weiss were standing in her place when the light faded.

"RUBY!" Weiss said.

"Uh oh." Ruby said.

Ruby ran off, with Weiss right on her tail.

"Who knows what other powers this Dust holds." Ren said.

"We have plenty of time to find out." Blake said.

"And I'm excited." Nora said.

"Who's next?" Yang asked, holding the Fusion Dust vials that Ruby and Weiss dropped.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this. Look forward to many, many different fusions in the future. If you have Fusion names and/or ideas, please suggest them.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Flight of Bumbleby

**Okay, here's chapter 2 of this story. Be ready for another Fusion.**

 **Italics in parentheses=thoughts or Fused characters talking to each other.**

* * *

Professor Ozpin was sitting at his desk, looking at files related to Fusion Dust.

" _It's so powerful, yet there's so little we know about it._ " Ozpin thought, " _I just hope that they take caution with it._ "

* * *

Meanwhile, in the practice arena...

* * *

A practice robot was knocked down by a girl with the average size of Blake and Yang and golden yellow hair that got more black the lower it goes. Her left eye was gold and the other was lavender. She was wearing a purple bow on her head, a purple scarf, a black version of Yang's jacket with short and puffy sleeves over a yellow tube top, exposing just some of her stomach and upper torso, she had a black and white half-skirt with a purple layer under it. She was wearing short white shorts over black pants. Above her brown boots, there was a purple cloth on each leg, her left one had a dark purple cloth too. She was weilding Ember Cecilia and had Gambol Shroud on her back.

"Wow, Bumblby is so cool!" Ruby said, shooting her arms up and almost falling off of the bench she was sitting on, "Whoa-oa-oa!"

Ruby fixed her position.

"What I want to know is why your weapons didn't merge, but mine and Weiss's did." Ruby said.

"I guess every fusion is different." Bumblby said.

A white light filled the area, when it faded, Blake and Yang were standing in Bumbly's place.

"Well, that was a thing." Yang said.

Blake just shook off what just happened and went to go read a book.

"I'm fairly worried that you are treating this like a toy." Weiss said, "Ozpin said it should be treated with caution, especially after finding two more vials near the first ones."

"Oh come on, Weiss, lighten up a little." Yang said, "I don't think that we have anything to worry about right now."

"Why do I have to be the sole voice of reason?" Weiss asked.

"I agree with Weiss." Blake said, "It should be treated more carefully."

"Thank you!" Weiss said.

"Alright..." Yang conceded.

After a moment of silence, Ruby decided to speak up.

"So, does anybody want to go see if there's anything new down at the festival grounds?" Ruby asked.

"Sure." Yang replied.

"I suppose that would be alright." Weiss said.

Blake just got up, knowing that it was no use arguing.

* * *

Some time later, Team RWBY was down at the festival grounds in town and were checking everything out. But they didn't know that someone else was watching them.

"This is Savannah calling in, I have reached the fairgrounds." a hooded female White Fang operative said into a communication device as she stood up on a rooftop, "I see the targets."

"Excellent. Anything out of the ordinary?" another person said through her comm.

Savannah looked into some binoculars and at Team RWBY.

"Nothing. No, wait." Savannah said, looking closer and seeing a Fusion Dust vial, "There's something I've never seen before."

"What is it?" the other person asked.

"Some kind of Dust I don't think that we've seen before." Savannah said, "What should I do?"

"Isolate them." the other said, "I'll send in the others."

* * *

Back on the ground, Team RWBY was looking around the festival grounds.

"I'm glad to see that some places still appreciate class." Weiss said, looking around.

Ruby shot off to look at a weapon parts vendor.

"Unlike some people." Weiss said.

Blake's cat ears and bow twitched, causing her to look in the direction of the sound. After looking for a moment, Blake saw Savannah running off into an alley.

"Guys, there's a White Fang spy." Blake said.

"What?" Yang asked, looking down the alley and seeing Savannah, "Sweet, some butt to kick!"

"We'll follow her." Blake said, "You guys catch up when you can."

Blake and Yang ran after Savannah.

"Come on, Ruby." Weiss said, grabbing her partner by her hood and dragging her off.

"No..." Ruby moaned as cartoon tears ran down her face.

* * *

Savannah ran down the alleys of Vale with Blake and Yang on her cheetah tail, but not literally.

"I have two of the targets on my tail." Savannah said into her comm.

"Good. Do they have the object in question?" the other person asked.

"Yes." Savannah replied, "I'm leading them to the rendezvous."

* * *

"Something seems off." Blake said.

"Yeah, it's almost like she wants us to follow her." Yang said.

Blake and Yang followed Savannah around a corner and into a dead end.

"Seems like you've backed yourself into a corner." Yang said, pounding her fists together.

Suddenly, a bunch of armed White Fang soldiers came down from the rofftops.

"An ambush!" Blake said, pulling Gambol Shroud out of its sheath.

"Get them! But don't damage the target object!" Savannah said.

"What's she talking about?" Yang asked.

"It doesn't matter, just take them out!" Blake said.

Yang launched off and hit a few of the soldiers with her gauntlets, sending them flying. Meanwhile, Blake fired Gambol Shroud at a couple of the goons and then proceeded to slash at a few more.

"We're outmatched, we need reinforcements!" a soldier said.

Yang flung her fists at a bunch more grunts, knocking them out. Blake threw her weapon and used the whip to swing it around and hit more opponents down.

Abruptly, one of those mechs that the White Fang snagged ran into the alley.

"Yang, watch out!" Blake said.

Yang looked over at the mech as it charged.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss were running down the alley.

"Where'd they run off to?" Weiss asked.

Suddenly, Blake and Yang were launched through the wall of a decommissioned building and into the street.

"I'm going to guess they're over there." Ruby said.

The White Fang soldiers from earlier ran out and surrounded Ruby and Weiss.

"Freeze!" a soldier said.

Ruby and Weiss readied their weapons.

* * *

Blake and Yang landed next to the docks and saw the mech charging at them.

"We need to figure out a plan of attack!" Blake said.

"I have a plan, attack!" Yang said, charging at the mech.

"Yang!" Blake cried.

The mech hit Yang again, sending her flying further back into the docks.

Blake ran to her friend's side.

"That thing is tough." Blake said, helping Yang up, "And I don't see Ruby or Weiss anywhere."

"Blake-watch out!" Yang said as the mech charged at them.

Blake and Yang avoided the mech's attack.

"Blake, I've got a plan!" Yang said, pulling her vial of Fusion Dust out.

"I guess we don't have a choice." Blake said, putting her vial of Fusion Dust into Gambol Shroud.

Yang put her vial of Fusion Dust into Ember Cecilia and ran to Blake. The mech turned around just in time to see a bright light. When the light faded, Bumbleby was standing in the partners' place.

"Who wants some?" Bumbleby asked, pounding her fists together.

The mech's pilot didn't know what to think. But after a moment, the pilot regained his bearings and ran the mech at Bumbleby.

Bumbleby rushed at the mech and jumped up and over it. She then swung her fist in the air, causing Ember Shroud, the gauntlets, to launch a whip with a spiked tip. Bumbleby yanked on the whip and launched down to the mech and began pumping it full of lead with her other gauntlet.

The mech grabbed Bumbleby and threw her at a shipping crate, making a large dent in it.

"Now you've done it." Bumbleby said.

A burst of purple fire came from Bumbleby as her right eye turned red. Bumbleby, with the yellow part of her hair glowing, ran at the mech. She swung Gambol Cecilia, her katana, and a shadow clone shot forward, hitting the enemy earlier than anticipated. Every time she went to attack the mech, a shadow clone would launch from her and hit the mech first.

The mech swung a fist at Bumbleby, but she jumped back right before pushing off of a shipping crate and at the mech.

Bumbleby flew right at the mech and hit it so hard that it broke into pieces and sent the pilot flying.

"Sorry we're late." Ruby said as she and Weiss finally caught up, "What did we miss?"

"Quite a bit." Bumbleby said, now talking like Blake does.

A bright light came from Bumbleby, Yang and Blake were standing in the fusion's place when the light faded.

"Wow, that's always so cool." Ruby said.

"Back to the matter at hand, I want to know why the White Fang was here." Weiss said.

"Yeah, it seemed like they were after something." Yang said, "And I bet I know what it is."

"I agree." Blake said.

"The Fusion Dust." Team RWBY said in unison.

"We need to get back to Beacon and figure out what to do next." Ruby said.

"Agreed." Weiss said.

Team RWBY set out for Beacon, forgetting all about Savannah.

* * *

"Commander, the targets...escaped." Savannah said into her comm.

"That's quite alright." The person on the other end said, watching a video of Bumbleby that was sent from the mech, "We know what they had. Report back to HQ immediately."

"Yes, sir." Savannah replied before heading out.

* * *

 **So that was chapter 2. Might not have been as good as the last one, but this was a good way to add one of my favorite fusions. We'll be seeing more of Savannah and her accomplice later on.**

 **BTW, did any of you catch "The Avengers" reference?**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Fire and Amber

**Here's the third chapter of this story, enjoy.**

* * *

"So, the White Fang was after the Fusion Dust?" Ozpin asked.

"They seemed interested in it, at least." Blake said.

"This is exactly what I was worried about." Ozpin said.

"I told you guys not to treat this as a joke." Weiss said.

"Look, Professor, it wasn't our fault." Ruby pleaded.

"I believe you." Professor Ozpin said.

"What now?" Yang asked.

"I'd recommend you keep the Dust close and away from our enemies." Ozpin said, "It could end badly if they get their hands on it."

"Yes, sir, we'll guard the Fusion Dust with our lives." Ruby replied.

"Good. You may go." Ozpin said.

Team RWBY got into the elevator and began to downward descent.

"So, what's our next move?" Weiss asked.

"I think that we need to find out whatever we can about the White Fang." Yang said, "And I know just where to look."

* * *

Later that night, in the shady part of Vale...

* * *

"Why did you bring us out here so late at night?" Weiss asked.

"Aw, are you afraid of the dark?" Yang asked.

"No. I'm afraid that we might get ambushed by the White Fang." Weiss said.

"Well fear no longer, because we're here." Yang said.

Team RWBY looked at the building they had stopped at and saw lots of flashing lights through the windows.

"Did you bring us to a nightclub?" Blake asked.

"Don't worry, I know the owner very well." Yang said.

Team RWBY approached the club's doors and saw two guards standing by the door.

"Hey, boys, remember me?" Yang asked.

The guards pulled their weapons out.

"Aw, you do. I'm flattered." Yang said as she activated Ember Ceclilia.

* * *

Inside the club, Junior was doing his usual business as Melanie and Miltia were sitting by the bar.

"Slow night tonight." Junior muttered to himself.

Suddenly, the two guards flew through the window, landing on the dance floor.

"What's going on?!" Junior asked.

"Hello-o-o!" Yang said in the way she would to Blake as she walked in through the open window.

"Blondie, I thought I told you, stay out!" Junior yelled, walking out from behind the bar.

"Is this how you treat a regular guest? I'll remember to put that in my review for this place." Yang said as the others pushed open the door and walked in.

"What do you want?" Junior asked, exasperated.

"Information." Yang said as her teammates walked down the stairs.

"I'll tell you what you need to know, so long as you leave and never come back." Junior said.

"I'm not making any promises." Yang said.

Junior just sighed and went back the area behind the bar.

"Although, as long as we're here, can I get the usual?" Yang asked, sitting down at the bar.

Junior sighed and started to make a Strawberry Sunrise with no ice and one of those little umbrellas.

"Do you guys want anything?" Yang asked.

"Pass." the others said in unison.

Junior put Yang's requested drink down on the bar.

"So, what did you want to know?" Junior asked.

"We want to know if you have any information on the White Fang's whereabouts." Blake said.

"Can't say that I do." Junior said.

"Great, what a waste of a trip." Ruby said.

"But I did hear something about a White Fang meeting in a few days, somewhere around the docks." Junior said.

"Where did you hear that from?" Blake asked.

"You'd be surprised how fast information travels in the criminal underworld." Junior said, "There's a White Fang goon who visits this place every once in a while."

"Who?" Weiss asked.

Suddenly, a bullet flew through the air, hitting Blake and knocking her down.

"BLAKE!" Yang cried out, dropping to help her friend.

Weiss and Ruby looked over at where the bullet came from and saw Savannah holding a sniper rifle on the DJ's platform.

"Sniper!" Weiss said.

"Yang, take care of Blake," Ruby said, "we'll take care of this."

Yang threw Blake over her shoulder and ran for cover as Savannah fired at Ruby and Weiss.

Savannah fired another sniper round at Weiss, who used her Glyphs to swiftly dodge. Ruby, noticing that Savannah was busy, used her Semblance to shoot up the stairs. When Ruby was moving in Savannah's direction, she deactivated her Semblance and turned Crescent Rose into its scythe form. Savannah noticed Ruby approaching and turned her rifle into a sword in order to stop Ruby's attack.

* * *

Back on the dance floor, Weiss saw that Savannah was occupied. Moments later, she heard Junior's rocket launcher fire and turned only to see a bunch of rockets hit her and sent her flying into the wall.

"Direct hit." Junior said.

* * *

Yang put Blake down behind cover and checked her Aura level, it was still pretty high.

"Must've been an impact round." Yang said to herself.

Yang heard Junior's rockets fire and saw them hit Weiss, sending her flying.

"WEISS!" Yang cried before turning towards Junior, "THAT'S IT!"

Yang's hair glowed, her irises turned red and a burst of fire came from her as she charged in Junior's direction, only to be hit in the side by a surprise attack from Miltia.

"Melanie, it's time give this girl some payback." Miltia said.

"Like, totally." Melanie said.

Yang got up and rushed at the twins.

* * *

Back over by Ruby and Savannah, the fight was getting more intense.

Savannah pushed Ruby back and gained some distance.

"How about we heat things up?" Savannah asked as she shoved a Fire Dust vial into the hilt of her sword and ignited the blade.

" _That's so cool_ - _nope_ - _focus_." Ruby thought to herself.

Ruby rushed at Savannah, but her attack was blocked again. As Savannah pushed her sword closer to Ruby, the hotter it seemed to RWBY's leader.

* * *

Yang squared a direct hit on Melanie, sending her across the dance floor. Yang went to hit Miltia next, but Junior came in with a surprise hit from his bat, knocking Yang back.

"I told you that you'd pay." Junior said.

Yang got up and ran at Junior, but Melanie, who just got back up, and Miltia would provide defense for their boss while Junior would go in for the attacks. Yang was holding her own, but it was rather obvious that these three had improved since the last time they fought.

* * *

Ruby launched back, getting some distance from Savannah's fiery blade and activated Crescent Rose's sniper form and began to fire. Savannah nimbly dodged all of the bullets.

" _Jeez, I can't seem to land a hit on her_." Ruby thought to herself.

Savannah began to get a transmission to her comm.

"Savannah, where are you?" Savannah's accomplice asked.

"Fighting Team RWBY." Savannah replied, trying to keep Ruby from overhearing her.

"Report back to HQ at once." the accomplice said, "That's an order."

"Understood." Savannah said before turning towards Ruby, "Until we meet again."

Savannah ran off.

"Hey, I'm not finished!" Ruby said.

Ruby was about to charge after Savannah when she noticed that Yang was evenly matched.

"Yang!" Ruby said.

Ruby rushed down the stairs to help her stepsister.

* * *

Yang launched a couple wild swings at the trio, but they were all blocked. This allowed Junior to go in with his bat and hit Yang, launching her through one of the glass pillars.

"Yang!" Ruby said, shooting past Junior and the twins.

Ruby stopped right next to Yang and saw that she was fine.

"Wow, they weren't this good last time." Yang said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah." Yang replied.

Ruby and Yang jumped up and into the air, they linked their weapons together and a bright light filled the club. The light faded and a girl dropped down to the ground. The girl had long blonde hair that was more red the lower it went, the average size of Ruby and Yang, her left eye was lavender while her right was silver.  
Her outfit consisted of a brown skirt with red and orange layers under it, black short shorts underneath the skirt, a brown, red and yellow shirt with shoulders that were puffy, long sleeves and was almost like a corset in the middle of the torso, the upper clothing only revealed some of her stomach.  
She also had leggings that went from black at the top to red at the bottom, brown boots, an orange cape and hood (which doesn't seem practical, considering how long her hair is) and black fingerless gloves.  
Her weapon looked like Crescent Rose, but it had a lot of new yellow accents and had a bigger barrel.

"What the heck?!" Junior, Melanie and Miltia exclaimed.

"What, you don't like my new look?" the girl asked with Ruby and Yang's voices overlapping each other.

"Who? What?" Junior asked, dumbfounded at what happened.

"The name is Amber and we're going to make you regret hurting our friends." the Fusion known as 'Amber' replied.

"Uh...get her!" Junior said.

Melanie and Miltia ran at Amber, who spun her scythe around, sending the twins flying. Junior was about to swear, but he was the first to experience "Ember Cecilia's" shotgun function before he could, the blast launched him behind the bar.

"That was too easy." Amber said.

Melanie, who landed near the bar, found the Fusion Dust vial that dropped from Blake, while Miltia found the one that fell off of Weiss. The twins picked up the vials, looked at each other and got the same idea.

"Seriously, is that the best you've got?" Amber asked.

Amber saw Melanie and Miltia running at her from both sides.

"I guess it is." Amber said.

Melanie and Miltia jumped at Amber at the same time. Amber ducked under the attack, but she saw the Fusion Dust vials in the twin's weapons. Before Amber could do something, a bright light almost blinded her. Amber got back from the light and when she opened her eyes, she saw that Melanie and Miltia had fused.

The Fusion had a dress similar to the twins', except it was white and had red accents, the Fusion had their shared black hair, she had purple eye shadow, a white hair accessory on the left side of her head and a red one on the right. She also had Melanie's bladed high heels with some details from Miltia's shoes, her other weapon was the blades that Miltia had on her gloves, but they were on Melanie's in this case.

"You are, like, in so much trouble." the fused twins said.

* * *

 **And that was chapter 3. Sorry to leave this on a cliffhanger, but I thought that it was the best choice, and the chapter was getting to be longer than the rest. As always, leave a review and any fusion ideas you have.**

 **BTW, I went with the name "Amber" instead of "Enabler", partially because that shipping name just doesn't make sense to me.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Sibling Rivalry

**Okay, here's chapter 4. This one will hopefully have more story-driving events than the last two chapters.**

* * *

Savannah stood in front of a screen, a dark silhouette of a man on the other side.

"Why did you engage Team RWBY in combat, alone?" the man asked.

"I thought that I could get the Dust from them." Savannah said, "But I severely underestimated them."

"Yes, you did." the man said, "I want you to remain at the base until further notice. Is that understood?"

"But-" Savannah protested.

"Is that understood?" the man sternly asked.

Savannah sighed.

"Understood." Savannah replied.

"Good. We will speak again soon." the man said right before the screen shut down.

* * *

Back at Junior's bar, Amber had just witnessed the fusion of Melanie and Miltia.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Amber asked.

"We're Malachite, and we're so going to give you a bad time." the fusion known as 'Malachite' said.

" 'Malachite', seriously? That's just your shared last name." Amber asked.

Malachite just got angry and ran at Amber. She swung her claws, but Amber blocked them with her scythe. But Malachite went in with the heels while Amber was blocking the claws and knocked her off of her feet, allowing Malachite to hit Amber with the claws and make her slide across the dance floor.

"Lucky shot." Amber said right before transforming Ember Rose into its rifle form and shooting what looked like flares at Malachite.

Malachite jumped up and over the blasts, leaping at Amber. Amber changed Ember Rose back into a scythe and blocked the heels that were coming at her. Before Malachite could do anything, Amber swung the scythe around, sending her opponent flying at the wall. Malachite reacted to this and stabbed her claws into the wall, stopping herself from smashing into it.

" _Yang, we have to lower their Aura so the fusion breaks_." Ruby said.

" _I know, but they are much better at fighting than the last time we battled_." Yang replied.

" _Speaking of which, watch out_!" Ruby said.

Malachite ran at Amber, swinging her claws and her bladed high heels. Amber would used Ember Rose to block the attacks, but both of them seemed pretty well matched.

"This is getting nowhere." Amber said.

"You're right." Malachite said, "So just surrender already."

Amber decided to change things up. Amber waited until Malachite went for her next attack and then turned Ember Rose into a shotgun. Since Malachite didn't have any time to react, the shotgun blast sent her flying up to the DJ platform.

"Ha, you should really have put up more of a fight." Amber said, unaware that Junior was right behind her.

Junior swung his club and hit Amber, who skidded across the dance floor.

"Surprise." Junior said.

Amber got back up and saw Malachite run to Junior's side.

"I guess that we should start trying now." Amber said.

"Wait, what?" Junior asked.

Amber let out a cry of rage as her hair glowed brightly, her lavender iris turned red and flaming rose petals came from her. Amber rushed at the twosome in mass of fiery petals, returning to normal to swing Ember Rose in scythe form. The scythe's swing hit Junior and Malachite, the impact was so hard that not only did it send them flying, but it broke the fusion, causing Blake's and Weiss's Fusion Dust vials to fall to the ground. Amber picked up the vials and walked over to Junior.

"Do you want to kiss and make up?" Amber asked.

Junior just groaned as he fell unconscious. A bright light came from Amber, ending the fusion and leaving Ruby and Yang in her place.

"Well that was fun." Yang said.

"For you maybe, why did we go easy on them?" Ruby asked.

"The fight would have been over too quick, where's the fun in that?" Yang asked.

Ruby just shot over to help Weiss while Yang went to check on Blake.

"You alright?" Yang asked.

"Yeah...but I feel like I got hit by a rocket." Blake said.

"Actually, Weiss got hit by rockets, not you." Yang said.

Yang helped Blake up as Ruby and Weiss approached them.

"Here you guys go." Yang said, handing Blake and Weiss their Fusion Dust vials.

Blake and Weiss reclaimed their vials and put them away.

"Well, we got information." Ruby said, "We should head back to Beacon and start making a plan."

"Agreed, now we know where the White Fang is going to be." Weiss said.

"I'll be right with you guys in a second." Yang said, walking over to the bar and grabbing her Strawberry Sunrise, "See you later, Junior."

Team RWBY left the nightclub to head back to Beacon.

* * *

The next day, during lunch, Team RWBY was beginning to formulate their plans with JNPR, Sun and Neptune.

"So, we know that the White Fang is going to be at the docks." Ruby said, "But we need to figure out when."

"It will most likely be at night." Blake said, "They're most likely having another recruitment drive, they do need new members after the Grimm invasion."

"It really stinks that we can't just sneak in like we could the last time." Sun said, "They know our faces."

"You know, I think that the Fusion Dust could come in handy here." Ren said.

"What do you mean?" Sun asked.

"I mean, the Fusion Dust takes features from both people involved, what if you used it to make yourselves look like people that they've never seen before?" Ren asked.

"Wait, what?" Sun asked.

"He's saying that we could use the Fusion Dust as a way to disguise ourselves." Blake said.

"Hey, that could work." Sun said, "But who would we fuse with?"

"That's a good question." Ren said, "Maybe you and Neptune could be one Fusion while Blake and Yang are the other?"

"No, they've seen Bumbleby, she wouldn't work." Yang said.

"And Ruby wouldn't be a good candidate, considering that she's not the best at keeping quiet." Weiss said.

"Hey!" Ruby said.

"My point exactly." Weiss said.

"Then why doesn't Blake fuse with you?" Nora asked.

"What?!" Blake and Weiss asked in unison.

"Nora does have a point." Pyrrha said, "Weiss is pretty good at being quiet and staying focused."

"Uh...guys, don't I get a say in this?" Neptune asked.

"Don't worry, dude, it'll be fine." Sun said, "What's the worst that could happen?"

"They only just told us how the whole 'Fusion' thing works, I don't know what could happen." Neptune said.

"Then we'll learn as we go." Sun said.

"Pyrrha, we all know that I've accepted Blake for who she is, but there is no way that I want to do this." Weiss said.

"How about if we get you a date with Neptune?" Yang asked, nudging Weiss with her elbow.

"Then I'll...consider it." Weiss said.

"It's settled then." Blake said, "We'll go undercover and infiltrate the meeting, hopefully we can find out what we need to."

"And not kill each other in the process." Jaune said, hoping for the best.

* * *

Later, at a White Fang base, Savannah was sitting with some of her teammates.

"So that's when he told me that I'm stuck here until further notice." Savannah said.

"Wow, that's a bummer." a male Faunas, about Savannah's age, with what looked like slimy, white skin and dark blue hair said.

"Yeah, you're right about that, Volt." Savannah said, "I could have gotten the Dust if they didn't pull me out."

"I don't know about that." a female Faunas who was the same age as the other two and had two insect wings, dark tan skin and long black hair said.

"What's that supposed to mean, Rebecca?" Savannah asked.

"What they're trying to say is that you might have bitten off more than you could chew," Savannah's accomplice said, entering the room.

The man stepped out into the light, his face was covered by a full White Fang mask, he had a hood over his head and traditional male member gear on his torso, arms, legs and feet, his skin was slightly tanned.

"Hi." Savannah said, "Come to make my life worse?"

"No, I just wanted to come and show you all something." the man said.

The man flipped a switch, turning the lights off and a screen on. The screen was playing footage from the mech of Bumbleby and then security footage from Junior's nightclub with Amber and Malachite dueling.

"I believe that we have identified what the Dust is." the man said, "It's a rare type that has been forgotten."

"What is it?" Volt asked as he watched the video.

"Fusion Dust." the man said.

"Fusion Dust? What's that?" Rebecca asked.

"A mysterious form of Dust that holds many mysteries, the biggest one is its ability to fuse two people into one entity." the man said.

"It lets people fuse?" Savannah asked, "Why are you telling us this?"

"Because...I want you to find some." the man said.

As Savannah's posse was formulating their plans to find Fusion Dust, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Sun and Neptune were preparing for their own mission. And it was going to be risky in more ways than one.

* * *

 **That was chapter 4. It was fun writing the teams' interactions in this chapter. So, in case you guys are wondering, Savannah's group is the main Season 1 antagonists, we will be seeing Canon RWBY villains in Season 2 though.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Game, Set, and Checkmate

**A quick note before you read the chapter: I actually didn't know that the Bumbleby fight was actually going to play into this. It's weird when a story seems to write itself like that.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"I still don't like this plan." Weiss said as she followed her teammates back to their dorm.

"Look, I don't like it much either." Blake said, "But we have to do it."

"And remember, Weiss, you did agree to do it." Ruby said.

Weiss growled, knowing that Ruby was right.

"So it's decided." Ruby said, "Tomorrow, we're going to infiltrate that meeting and find out what is going on."

Weiss and Blake both knew that, at this point, the plan couldn't be aborted.

* * *

The next day, Team RWBY met up with Sun and Neptune at breakfast.

"So, after school, we're going to the docks. Agreed?" Ruby asked.

"Agreed." everyone said, although Weiss was the least happy about this.

"Will I ever get to Fuse with somebody on my own will?" Weiss thought to herself.

"Weiss, are you alright?" Neptune asked.

"I'm fine." Weiss replied.

"Sun told me about how you and Blake didn't get along very well," Neptune said, "but he also said that you two put your differences aside."

"Look, Neptune, it's not that I dislike Blake or anything, it's that I don't want to be what she is. My family has had kind of a...history with the Faunas." Weiss said.

"Well I don't care if you have cat ears or no cat ears, you're still the same old Weiss to me." Neptune said.

"Gee, thanks, Neptune." Weiss replied.

The two teens stared at each other before Sun spoke up.

"Guys? Guys?!" Sun said, trying to get their attention.

"What?" Weiss and Neptune asked.

"Did you guys get that part of the plan?" Sun asked.

"Sorry, we were kind of distracted." Neptune said.

"Okay, I'll explain it again." Blake said, "We're going to scour the docks until we find which warehouse the White Fang is meeting in. That's when Sun, Neptune, Weiss and I infiltrate the gathering, and hopefully find any important information."

"And then what?" Weiss asked.

"Then we leave." Blake said.

"Let's just hope things go as we planned." Ruby said.

"Come on, Ruby," Yang said putting her arm over her sister's shoulder, "when have things never gone according to plan?"

"Don't answer that." everyone else in the group said.

"It's decided then." Ruby said, "Tomorrow, we find out what the White Fang is up to."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the White Fang outpost, Savannah's group was making plans of their own.

"So, it's decided then." Savannah's accomplice said to the group.

"Yes." Volt replied, "We'll depart immediately."

"Good." the man said, "Savannah?"

"Yes?" Savannah asked.

"I want you to accompany Volt and Rebecca on this mission." the man said, "But you will not leave their sight. Is that understood?"

"Yes." Savannah replied.

"Good, you will set out in five days." the man said.

* * *

Later, in RWBY's dorm, everyone was asleep, except for Weiss.

" _Oh, why can't I fall asleep_?" Weiss thought to herself.

Weiss looked around and saw that the others were asleep.

" _I should go get some fresh air_." Weiss thought to herself.

Weiss changed into her day clothes and quietly left the dorm.

* * *

Some time later, Weiss was sitting on the edge of Beacon Cliff, pondering.

"Why am I having such a hard time?" Weiss asked herself, "I'm the heiress to the Schnee Dust company, I shouldn't be afraid of this."

"You're only human, it's normal to experience fear." Blake said, walking up behind Weiss.

"What are you doing here?" Weiss asked.

"Probably the same thing as you." Blake said.

"I couldn't sleep either." Weiss said.

Blake stood next to Weiss.

"You know that we have to do this." Blake said.

"I know...but I'd prefer not to." Weiss said.

"I'm sure you're not the only one." Blake said.

"Yeah, Neptune seemed pretty nervous about the whole thing." Weiss said.

"I wasn't talking about Neptune." Blake said.

Weiss was kind of surprised that Blake admitted that she was nervous about this, but not too much.

"Why am I not surprised?" Weiss asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blake asked, a bit agitated.

Neither of the teammates noticed, but a weird Grimm was lurking in the nearby shadows.

"It's just that I know that you have always been a bit paranoid about things like the White Fang and your Faunas heritage, so I wasn't all that surprised when you admitted that you were nervous about this." Weiss explained.

Blake didn't respond, knowing that Weiss was right...for once.

Even though the twosome weren't generating very much negative emotion, the Grimm didn't have any other negative emotion to react to.

"But that's not bad." Weiss said, "It means that we actually have something in common."

Blake had a very slight smile, knowing that Weiss was actually getting along with her.

"Maybe this operation will go better than we hope." Weiss said.

Suddenly, Weiss saw one of the nearby stones start to roll away.

"What the...?" Weiss asked, watching the stone move to the shadows.

A Geist Grimm floated out of the shadows, attracting the nearby rocks.

"A Geist!" Weiss exclaimed, drawing Myrtenaster.

"What's it doing here?!" Blake asked, pulling Gambol Shroud out.

"It doesn't matter." Weiss said, "We need to take it out before it can posses anything!"

Weiss and Blake rushed at the Geist, but a large boulder moved in front of the Geist, which the beast shot into and possessed.

"Too late!" Blake said.

The rocks began to form around the center, assembling into a giant golem.

"Watch out!" Weiss said as the golem charged.

Weiss and Blake avoided the Geist's initial attack and went to counter, but their weapons just bounced off of the rock body.

"We need a new strategy!" Weiss said.

"And fast!" Blake said.

Blake and Weiss dodged another attack and knew what to do.

"Fusion!" the teammates said in unison.

Weiss and Blake inserted the Dust vials into their weapons and waited for the Geist's next attack. When the Geist's arms came down, Blake and Weiss ran up them and linked weapons. A bright light filled the air, causing the Geist to flinch. When the light faded, a girl shot past the Geist, slicing across it's face and landing on the ground.

The girl had hair that was white at the top that went into a black asymmetrical ponytail, she also had white cat ears. Her left eye was ice blue with a scar over the eyelid while her other eye was gold. She was wearing Blake's top, but the white was red, she also had Weiss's jacket, but the inner sleeves were black. She had a black skirt with a red inside and white leggings that led to black full high-heels. And last, but not least, she had a jeweled head ornament on the right side of her hair. Her weapon looked like Gambol Shroud, but the blade was shaped like a fencing sword and the barrel was longer and had a Dust selector.

The fusion said nothing right before jumping to gain some distance from the Geist. The golem ran at the fusion and slammed its arms down on her, but the real fusion came and hit the Geist in the back.

"Shadow Glyphs." the fusion said, "They're effective."

The fusion hacked at the Geist, making small dents in the rocks. The Geist tired to stomp on the fusion, but she made a Shadow Glyph to distract the beast and get more hits in. After a few more attacks, the fusion realized that she wasn't doing much.

" _This isn't working, Blake_." Weiss said.

" _I know_." Blake replied, " _We need to try a different approach_."

" _I got it_!" Weiss exclaimed, " _Here's the plan_..."

After a moment, the fusion ran past the Geist's leg, throwing Gambolnaster into the beast's back and using the whip to launch into the air.

The Geist swung its arms up, trying to crush the fusion, but she was too fast and pulled Gambolnaster back to her.

"You don't know who you're dealing with!" the fusion said as the Dust selector switched between different types.

The Geist looked up at the fusion as she formed a Glyph in midair. The fusion shot off of the Glyph and fired different Dust types at the Geist, knocking it off balance. The Dust loader stopped at Energy Dust and the fusion used a Glyph began to spin around really fast and puncture through the Geist's rock body, smashing it. The Geist flew out of the rocks and began to fly off to save itself.

"Hmph." the fusion said, compacting the blade and aiming the barrel at the Geist, "Checkmate."

The fusion fired an energy Dust bullet at the Geist, causing it to disintegrate.

"I guess that could be our name." the fusion now known as 'Checkmate' said.

A bright white light came from Checkmate, splitting her back into the two girls.

"I am really getting sick of having to rely on this stuff." Weiss said.

"You're not the only one." Blake said.

Weiss smiled before the two teammates headed back to the dorms, each with a new understanding of the other.

* * *

Back in the base Savannah was in, the group of teenage White Fang members were pondering about their commander's plans.

"I wonder what the boss has planned." Volt said.

"I'm sure that it's important." Rebecca said.

"It could just be mere grunt work, knowing my track record." Savannah said.

"Don't think that way, Savannah." Volt said, "Who knows, maybe this will be your big break."

"What I want to know is why is this 'Fusion Dust' is so important to the boss and how he knows what it is." Rebecca said.

"Me too." Volt said.

The commander walked into the room.

"You will all find out in due time." the man said.

"Were we speaking too loud?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes." the man said, "Volt, go to your quarters. The rest of you, get some rest."

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Savannah." Volt said as he left the room and followed the man off.

Savannah and Rebecca got dressed for bed and went to their assigned bunks.

" _Why is it all so important_?" Savannah thought before falling asleep.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked this chapter. It was nice finally writing proper character interaction again. I'm planning to make the next chapter pretty important.  
**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Seamonkeying around

**It's time for the mission that I've been talking about for so long. Here you all go.**

* * *

Blake, Weiss, Sun and Neptune were sneaking past a bunch of shipping crates in the dark of the night. They stopped and Blake peeked around the corner and saw a White Fang soldier leading new recruits into a building.

"Do you have the masks?" Sun asked.

"Yes." Blake said, handing Sun a White Fang recruit mask from their last infiltration.

"Are you guys ready to do this?" Sun asked.

"I am." Weiss said, "Blake?"

Blake nodded and linked weapons with Weiss. A bright light came from them, leaving Checkmate in their place when it faded.

"Your turn." Checkmate said to the two guys.

"Here we go, Neptune." Sun said.

Neptune linked his weapon with Sun's a bright light engulfed the twosome.

* * *

At the entrance to the warehouse, the guard was waiting for any late recruits.

"I guess that's it." the guard said.

"Wait!" Checkmate said, running to the guard, "Sorry that we're late."

The guard looked at Checkmate and the young man next to her, he had spiky blonde hair which was aqua blue on the lower half, his skin was tanned and, even though he couldn't see it, his left eye was blue while his other one was slightly brighter. His outfit was a white button-up shirt with a dark red unzipped hoodie over it, he was wearing goggles with orange lenses just above his White Fang recruit mask, he was also wearing slightly torn jeans and black shoes. And, lastly, he had a white belt that hung over his blonde monkey tail with hints of blue in it.

"May I ask why you look so...strange?" the man asked.

"Oh, we-er-I accidentally knocked a paint can down on the way here." the fusion said.

"May I ask your names?" the man asked.

"People call me 'Checkmate'." Checkmate said.

"And people just call me 'Seamonkey'." the fusion now known as "Seamonkey" said.

"I see." the man said, looking like he was reaching for a weapon.

Checkmate and Seamonkey prepared for an attack, but the guard reached his hand up to open the door.

"You're an odd lot, you know that?" the man asked, motioning the fusions to enter.

"Yeah, we get that a lot." Seamonkey said.

* * *

Checkmate and Seamonkey entered the warehouse, it was less crowded than the one in Season 2 Episode 4 "Painting the Town", and looked around to see if anyone important was here. The only person worth noting was Savannah's accomplice.

"We should split up, we'll draw a bit less attention that way." Seamonkey said.

"Got it, be safe." Checkmate said before walking into the crowd.

" _Was she talking to me or you_?" Neptune asked.

" _Shh, be quiet, he's starting_." Sun said.

"Attention, may I have your attention?" the man asked the crowd.

The crowd looked at the man.

"Thanks to you all for attending this recruitment drive." the man said, "I'm glad you all made it here."

" _Sure you are_." Sun said.

"For our first order of business, I would like to discuss the importance of today's recruitment drive." the man said, "As you all know, we lost many White Fang soldiers in the Grimm invasion some time ago, and today, we are trying to restore our ranks. The second thing that I want to go over is a mysterious substance that I would like to show you all."

Seamonkey watched eagerly, waiting to see what was going to happen.

"Savannah, would you bring it forward?" the man asked.

Savannah came up onto the stage, carrying two vials of something very important.

" _Fusion Dust_?!" Sun, Neptune, Weiss and Blake asked, keeping their fusions quiet.

"This is the weapon that will turn the tides of our struggle in our favor." the man said, holding the vials high, "This is all that we have right now, but we will have access to more in the future."

Seamonkey made his way through the crowd to Checkmate.

"What are we going to do?" Seamonkey asked.

"We got what we wanted to know." Checkmate said, "It's time to give the signal."

Checkmate pulled Gambolnaster out and aimed at the Fusion Dust vials that the man had and fired, but Savannah used her sword to block the bullet. Panic immediately ensued.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the man asked, looking in Checkmate and Seamonkey's direction.

"We're taking that Dust with us!" Seamonkey said.

"Traitors!" the man said, "Get them!"

Savannah pulled her sniper rifle out and began to fire at Checkmate and Seamonkey, who nimbly dodged the attack. While in mid-dodge, Checkmate fired an Energy Dust bullet skywards.

* * *

Meanwhile, just outside the warehouse, Ruby, Yang and Team JNPR were waiting for the signal.

"How much longer?" Jaune asked.

"Just wait, they'll give the signal soon." Ren said.

The Energy Dust bullet shot through the warehouse's roof and into the sky.

"That's the signal!" Ruby said, "Let's go!"

The group went in to stop the White Fang and battle anyone who stood in their way.

* * *

Inside the warehouse, Checkmate and Seamonkey were having no problem dodging Savannah's bullets.

"Now!" Savannah cried.

Suddenly, Rebecca leapt out of the shadows and wrapped her arms around Checkmate, squeezing her with unnatural amounts of strength.

"AAGH!" Checkmate screamed at the level of pain she was feeling.

"Checkmate!" Seamonkey cried out, running to help their friends.

Volt dropped down in front of Seamonkey.

"You'll have to get through me." Volt said.

"Alright then." Seamonkey said as he pulled his weapon off of his back, it was a long bo staff with a blue blade on the top.

The blade of Ruyi Storm (They never revealed Neptune's weapon's name, so I'm just going to call it Ocean Storm) began to surge with electricity. Seamonkey swung the blade at Volt, the impact knocked him back but he didn't seem fazed by the energy.

"My turn." Volt said.

Volt pulled a curved sword out and electricity began to course through it and fill the arched space. Volt swung the weapon at Ruyi Storm and sparks of energy began to fly from the clashing electric weapons.

* * *

Over with Checkmate and Rebecca, the unnaturally strong girl wouldn't loosen her grip.

"Why are you so strong?" Checkmate asked.

"The perks of being an ant Faunas, a queen ant Faunas at that." Rebecca said, "Savannah, fire now!"

Savannah aimed her sniper rifle at Checkmate and prepared to fire. Checkmate thought fast and stomped the back of her right high-heel onto Rebecca's foot, causing her to let go. Checkmate blocked the sniper bullet with Gambolnaster's blade before it could hit.

* * *

Back with Seamonkey and Volt, the warriors had pushed each other back.

"You're definitely energetic." Seamonkey said.

"I'm just getting started." Volt said, transforming his weapon into a boomerang and throwing it.

As the boomerang began to spin, it started to look more and more like an electrified disk.

"Wah!" Seamonkey cried, dodging the boomerang, "Close call."

Volt smirked as the boomerang came back around and into his hand. Checkmate was running to help Seamonkey, but he saw that Savannah's accomplice was getting away.

"Take care of the Dust!" Seamonkey said, "I've got this!"

"But..." Checkmate said.

"Go!" Seamonkey said.

Checkmate knew that Seamonkey was right and ran after Savannah's accomplice.

"Now it's just you and us." Rebecca said as she, Volt and Savannah surrounded Seamonkey, "Three-on-one."

"Technically, three-on-two." Seamonkey said.

" _Dude, not the time to be a nerd_." Sun said.

" _Intellectual_." Neptune said, correcting his friend.

"Make it three-on-three." Seamonkey said.

Seamonkey put his hands together and three astral projections appeared around him, they were blue, unlike the usual gold color.

"Get him!" Savannah said.

The projections all ran at the group and began to fight, they were fighting better than they usually do when used simultaneously. After a bit, it looked like the projections were going to win.

"That does it!" Rebecca said.

Rebecca pulled out two metal gloves that were pretty large and punched the projection that she was fighting really hard, causing it to vanish.

"Ngh!" Seamonkey strained, feeling his Aura slightly deplete after that.

"Take this!" Rebecca said, swinging her fist towards Seamonkey.

Seamonkey stopped using his Semblance, causing the projections to disappear, and jumped away. While he was in the air, he saw the huge impact Rebecca made.

"Why hasn't he come down?" Rebecca asked.

The trio looked up and saw Seamonkey hanging from an I-beam by his tail.

"You know, prehensile tails are pretty awesome. You should get one." Seamonkey said.

Seamonkey let go of the beam to avoid Savannah's sniper rifle bullets. As he fell, he separated Ruyi Storm into two numbchucks that were a bit more sleek than Sun's, the other being called "Jingu Ocean". Seamonkey swung the weapons around, sending electricity everywhere, stunning Rebecca and Savannah, but not Volt.

"Gotcha!" Volt said, grabbing Seamonkey's tail.

Volt slammed Seamonkey into the ground and began to send electricity through him.

"This is quite a shocking development." Volt said.

"Can't...concentrate." Seamonkey groaned.

Volt chuckled, right before being hit away by a familiar hammer.

"It's going...going...it's good!" Nora cheered as Volt flew and landed in a pile of crates.

"You guys sure took your sweet time." Seamonkey said, getting up.

"We had a lot of soldiers to fight through, but most of them escaped." Ren said.

The word "escape" triggered something in Seamonkey's mind.

"Checkmate!" Seamonkey said, right before running to help their fused friends, "Don't let these guys out of your sight!"

As Seamonkey ran off, Savannah tried to get up.

"Stay down!" Nora said, stomping on her head.

* * *

Seamonkey ran out the back door of the warehouse and saw Checkmate in combat with Savannah's accomplice, and the man was somehow winning.

"Get away from her!" Seamonkey said.

Seamonkey ran at the man.

"No, stay back!" Checkmate said.

Seamonkey didn't stop. The mysterious man smirked, right before hitting Seamonkey with the wide side of a large double-sided axe and into a shipping crate. The combination of impacts drained the fusion's Aura and caused him to split back into Sun and Neptune.

"Sun! Neptune!" Checkmate said.

The man saw Ruby and Yang come out from the door.

"Another time, ladies." the man said, bowing in curtesy as a White Fang VTOL flew overhead and began to open fire on Checkmate, Yang and Ruby.

Checkmate and Yang got Sun and Neptune to safety as Ruby dodged the bullets. A few moments later, the VTOL flew off, carring the man and the Fusion Dust with it.

"He got away." Ruby said before running over to help her friends.

Ruby ran over to Checkmate as she unfused back into Weiss and Blake. Blake helped Sun up while Weiss did the same for Neptune.

"Are you guys alright?" Blake asked.

"A little bruised, but we'll live." Sun said, "Does this count as a successful mission?"

"We got the information, at least." Blake said, "But they got the Fusion Dust."

"What I want to know is how they got it." Sun said.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon." Ruby said, "Besides, we caught those three White Fang goons too. And they seem like a pretty big deal."

"Come on, let's go take care of them." Yang said.

Weiss helped Neptune back to the warehouse.

"You know, Weiss, I was wrong." Neptune said.

"About what?" Weiss asked.

"About you being the same you after all of this." Neptune said, "You're not the same."

Weiss seemed offended.

"You're better." Neptune said.

Weiss smiled as she helped her friend back to the warehouse.

* * *

 **So, yeah, that's my longest chapter so far. This one was an interesting one to write, seeing as how it involves the first non-Team RWBY fusion.**

 **A quick note to all of you readers, confirmed shippings for this story are: Arkos, Flowerpower/Rennora, Eclipse and Iceberg, maybe there will be more in the future, we'll see.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	7. Chapter 7: Bring the Flowerpower!

**Okay, everyone, I had noticed that over the last few chapters of the story, there has been almost no Team JNPR usage, so here's a few chapters focusing on them.**

* * *

Team JNPR sat down with RWBY, Sun and Neptune at the usual lunch table, discussing their next step.

"Okay, so now that we know that they have their hands on Fusion Dust, what are we going to do next?" Jaune asked.

"I honestly don't know." Ruby said, "We kind of hit a dead end."

Moments later, Glynda Goodwich came over to the group.

"Team JNPR, may I speak with you for a moment?" Glynda asked.

"Uh...okay." Jaune replied, "See you guys later.

"Please come with me." Glynda said.

Team JNPR followed Glynda out of the cafeteria.

"Professor Goodwich, what's this about?" Ren asked.

"We were looking over your performance in your classes and noticed that you all missed an assignment." Glynda said.

"Which one?" Pyrrha asked.

"The one where we went to the Forest of Forever Fall to collect red tree sap." Glynda said, "Everyone came back with a jarful, except for all of you."

"Wait, how?" Jaune asked, "We all collected some before..."

Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren turned towards Nora.

"What? Why is everyone staring at me?" Nora asked.

"Nora, did you eat our school project on the way back?" Ren asked.

"No!" Nora said, "Maybe...just a little...?"

"Oh boy." Jaune said.

"Well, in order to earn the credits for that class, you're going to have to collect the red tree sap again." Glynda said, "There's a bullhead waiting outside for you all."

"Come on, Jaune, let's go." Pyrrha said.

Team JNPR headed out for the Bullhead.

* * *

Some time later, at the Forest of Forever Fall, Team JNPR's VTOL had landed at the designated area.

"Okay, guys, let's get some sap." Jaune said, "And Nora?"

"Yes?" Nora asked.

"Try not to eat our homework assignment again." Jaune said.

"Hey, I was hungry!" Nora said, following her teammates into the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, deeper into the woods, Savannah's accomplice was searching the forest.

"Keep looking, some of it should be around here somewhere." the man said.

"But, sir, how do you know if there's any of that Fusion Dust, or whatever it is, here?" a White Fang soldier asked.

"Call it...intuition." the man said, holding up the vial of Fusion Dust he had found earlier.

Team JNPR was getting the sap from some of the trees, unaware of the White Fang's presence.

"Mmm..." Nora said, looking longingly at the sap.

"Don't even think about it." Ren said, holding his sap away from Nora.

"And that should do it." Jaune said, holding his jar up, "Now let's get back to Beacon and get those credits."

Suddenly, faint voices could be heard.

"Do you guys hear that?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah." Jaune said, "It could be a Grimm."

Team JNPR readied for an attack, but saw a pair of White Fang soldiers walking through the woods in the distance.

"The White Fang." Ren said.

"What are they doing here?" Nora asked.

"I don't know, we should call RWBY for back-up." Jaune said.

"Jaune, we don't have time, we need to find out what they're doing here." Pyrrha said.

"Pyrrha's right, we can't wait for reinforcements." Ren said.

"I guess you're right." Jaune said, "Let's go."

Team JNPR began to tail the White Fang goons, keeping a safe distance.

* * *

The two soldiers had arrived at what appeared to be a base camp, seeing as how there were large tents everywhere.

"It looks like they've been holed up here for a while." Ren said.

"Jaune, look over there." Pyrrha said, pointing to Savannah's accomplice.

"What's he holding?" Nora asked.

Jaune took a closer look.

"Fusion Dust." Jaune said, "It's him."

"How did the White Fang find more Fusion Dust?" Nora asked.

"I don't know, any ideas Ren?" Jaune asked.

"I'm just as lost as you are." Ren said.

"What do we do?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, we did find their camp." Jaune said, "I'm contacting Team RWBY."

Jaune pulled his Scroll out and made a call to Ruby, but she didn't respond.

"She must be busy." Jaune said, "I'll leave a message."

Jaune put the phone up and started his recording.

"Guys, we found a White Fang outpost here in Forever Fall Forest, they have the Fusion Dust, please hurry." Jaune said.

"Quick, hide." Pyrrha whispered as she pushed Jaune to the ground in order to avoid the gaze of a guard.

Jaune was lying down on his back, with Pyrrha laying on top of him, her face inches from his.

"Sorry." Pyrrha said, slightly blushing as she got off of Jaune, embarrassed at the accidental intimacy.

"Thanks for helping me." Jaune replied, ending the message on his Scroll.

"I heard something." a White Fang soldier said from the other side of the foliage that was hiding JNPR.

"Yeah, search the area." another one said.

"Jaune, it's now or never." Pyrrha replied.

* * *

One of the White Fang soldiers was searching near some of the trees, right before a huge pink explosion blew him back into the camp.

"Hey! What was that?!" a soldier asked.

Nora came running out of the bushes with Ren behind her, shooting everything they had into the camp.

"Intruders!" the soldier said, "Don't let them escape!"

As the soldiers focused their fire on Nora and Ren, Pyrrha and Jaune came out from behind, sneak attacking the White Fang warriors.

"Behind us!" a guard said right before getting hit to the side by Crocea Mors.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the biggest tent, the man with the Dust was thinking.

"Sir, we've got trouble!" a soldier said, running into the tent.

"What kind?" the man asked.

"We think that they're Beacon students!" the soldier said, "They're making short work of our forces!"

"Do I have to everything?" the man asked, "Move aside."

The man pushed the White Fang soldier to the side and walked out of the tent, holding a long and thick staff in his hands.

* * *

Nora stood on top of the last of the White Fang goons.

"That wasn't so hard." Nora said.

Jaune noticed the man coming out of the tent.

"We're not done yet." Jaune said, "There's still one left!"

"Piece of cake!" Nora yelled, launching at the man.

The man swung his staff, with the huge axe blades coming out as he did, and hit Nora with the flat side, sending her flying.

"Nora!" Ren said, running to help his friend.

"He beat Nora in one hit!" Jaune said.

"What do we do?" Pyrrha asked.

"Uh...hit him from both sides, he can't protect his whole body!" Jaune said.

* * *

As Jaune and Pyrrha were keeping the man at bay, Ren ran to Nora's side.

"Are you alright?" Ren asked.

"I've been through worse." Nora replied.

Ren smiled before looking at his teammates that were in combat with the mysterious man.

"Ren, we need a plan." Nora said, getting up.

Ren looked around the immediate area and found a large case. Ren ran over and opened it.

"I think we might have just found our edge." Ren said.

* * *

The man swung his axe, hitting Jaune's shield and sending him flying into one of the tents.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled, right before jumping back from the man's attack.

"Hey, ugly!" an unfamiliar voice cried out.

The man turned around, only to see a large hammer, with blades on the edges, hit him into a tree.

"What?" Pyrrha asked.

Pyrrha looked at where the man was launched from and saw a girl who had the average height between Ren and Nora, her hair was orange, most of it on the back was pretty wild and some of it was in a spiky ponytail that hung from the bottom of the hair and went blacker the lower it went. The girl's left eye was pink while her right was blue, her face wasn't as rounded as Nora's but not as sharp as Ren's. Her outfit consisted of a long sleeved top that looked relatively simple, it was green, pink, white and black with a small heart shape cut in it, a band of black color surrounded the stomach area. She had a white skirt with a black inside along with tall black shoes with pink soles. And, finally, there was a big, yellow bow on the back of the skirt.

Her weapon looked like a green, pink and black version of Magnhild, with four small blades on the edge of the hammer's end pointing to the sides.

"Ren? Nora?" Pyrrha asked.

"The name's Flowerpower, but yeah, we're in here." the female Fusion known as "Flowerpower" replied.

" _Odd, our Fusion is female, but I don't feel the slightest bit different_." Ren said.

" _I guess something affects the Fusion's physical gender, but not the ones who do the Fusion_." Nora said, sounding scientific.

" _I guess that makes sense_." Ren replied.

The man got back up and observed the Fusion.

"I knew I should have put that stuff somewhere safer." the man said.

"We're just glad you didn't." Flowerpower said, "Pyrrha, take care of Jaune, we've got this."

Flowerpower rushed at the man, giving Pyrrha time to run to Jaune's aid. Flowerpower swung her hammer at the man, who blocked it with the flat side of his axe. The proceeded to spin around and kick Flowerpower. Flowerpower recovered from the attack pretty quickly and spun around herself, hitting the man with the hammer again. The man rolled on the ground before stopping in front of a tree.

"You know what, you're very problematic." the man said.

"Aw, I'm flattered." Flowerpower replied.

" _Nora, was that necessary_?" Ren asked.

Nora didn't get a chance to reply before the man came running at them. Expecting more close-range combat, Flowerpower pressed a button on Stormhild and the weapon began to transform. The hammer split in two, the barrel compacted a bit and the handles shortened. After a moment, each half had become a double-bladed, large barreled handheld gun.

The man swung his axe down, but Flowerpower jumped back and fired the guns, firing bullets that were bigger and more effective than Stormflower could shoot. The man put his axe up to block the bullets as Flowerpower jumped from tree to tree, harnessing Nora's strength and Ren's athleticism.

" _Now_!" Nora and Ren said.

Flowerpower leapt at the man, merging the weapons back together and swinging the reformed hammer upwards. But they were in for a surprise when the man jumped over them. The man swung his axe, hitting Stormhild and sending Flowerpower flying into a large boulder.

"Oh..." Flowerpower moaned.

The man got on his feet and pressed a button on his axe, compacting the axe blades and causing them to unfold upwards. The handle also shortened. His weapon was now a double-edged longsword.

* * *

Back with Pyrrha, Jaune was starting to get back up.

"My head." Jaune groaned.

"Jaune, are you alright?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'll live." Jaune said.

Pyrrha was relieved, but that relief quickly turned to panic when she saw the man approaching Flowerpower.

"Jaune, we have to help them!" Pyrrha said.

"But what can we do?" Jaune asked, "He made short work of...who's that?"

"Ren and Nora fused," Pyrrha said, "they called themselves 'Flowerpower'."

"And the Fusion is a female." Jaune said.

"Can we get back to the task at hand?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune looked around for something to use and saw the crate of Fusion Dust Ren had found earlier.

"Pyrrha, look." Jaune said, "It looks like they've been stockpiling this stuff."

"And now, it's going to help us." Pyrrha said, grabbing a vial.

"Uh...are you sure there isn't another way?" Jaune asked nervously.

"Jaune, our teammates' lives are on the line." Pyrrha said.

Jaune conceded, knowing that Pyrrha was right.

"Let's do it." Jaune said.

* * *

The man was now a few feet from Flowerpower.

"I'll say this much, it wasn't nice knowing you." the man said, lifting Flowerpower up by her head.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light came from behind the man, gaining his attention.

"What now?" the man asked.

The light faded, allowing Flowerpower to see what happened.

"You're in trouble now." Flowerpower said.

* * *

 **Well, here's another cliffhanger ending. This chapter had the first male/female Fusion, which was a tricky, but unavoidable, concept to figure out. But I hope I handled it properly. But I can tell you this, this next chapter is going to be great. This was the longest chapter so far, containing 2165 words (including the author's notes).**

 **BTW, there is a poll up on my profile page, please cast votes there for one of my future stories.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	8. Chapter 8: Arkos of the Covenant

**Okay, time for the second JNPR-centered chapter. I hope you're all excited to see the Jaune and Pyrrha Fusion.**

* * *

Team RWBY was getting out of class, finally escaping another one of Port's stories.

"Ugh, I thought my ears were going to fall off." Yang groaned, holding her ears.

Ruby turned her Scroll on and saw that she got a voicemail from Jaune. Ruby pressed the play button.

"Guys, we found a White Fang outpost here in Forever Fall Forest, they have the Fusion Dust, please hurry." Jaune's voice said on the Scroll.

"The White Fang?" Blake asked.

"It appears so." Ruby said, "Get ready, team, we're heading to the Forest."

* * *

The mysterious White Fang commander was hit back by an unidentified warrior. The warrior was a decently-build man who was wearing a mix of silver knight armor and golden Spartan armor. He had Pyrrha's and Jaune's swords, and their respective shields, but the color schemes were switched. The man's left eye was blue and the other was green. He had blond hair with streaks of red in it.

" _I actually thought that this Fusion would be female_." Jaune said.

" _Is that why you didn't want to do it_?" Pyrrha asked.

" _Yeah, wearing a dress because I lost my own bet was one thing, the other would be something else entirely different_." Jaune said.

" _Come on, Jaune, we need to get our minds focused on the fight_." Pyrrha said.

" _Oh, right, sorry_." Jaune said.

The man got up, lifting his huge sword with him.

"Your friend was no match for me." the man said, "What makes you think that you'll be any better?"

"Because half of this is a world-class fighter." the Fusion said, "And the name is 'Arkos' ."

"Very well then, now I'll know what words to put on your gravestone." the man said.

The man ran at Arkos, ready to swing his sword. The huge blades flew through the air, only to be maneuvered away by an invisible force.

"Hmph." the man said, "Not bad."

The man went back to swinging his blade, but Arkos either dodged or blocked every attack.

"Face it, you're outmatched." Arkos said.

"Then I suppose we should start trying." the man said.

"We?" Arkos asked.

As soon as Arkos stopped speaking, he was shot in the back by a White Fang soldier, depleting some of his Aura.

"You know what your problem is?" the man asked, "You don't go for the kill."

"That's not how we work." Arkos said.

Arkos then went in for a hit with his shields, knocking the man back. Arkos then jumped backwards and hit the soldier, knocking him out.

"That does it." the man said, "No holding back."

The man pulled out a vial of Blast Dust and crushed the container, allowing the contents to fall on the ground.

" _What's he doing_?" Jaune asked.

" _We shouldn't just sit around to find out_." Pyrrha said.

Arkos ran at the man, only to have to Blast Dust fly up and into his face, sending him flying back.

"What...how?" Arkos asked.

"Dust manipulation." the man said, "It's much more useful than you'd think."

Arkos got back up and turned the swords into rifles, which the Fusion began to shoot at the man with. The man motioned his hand up and a bunch of Earth Dust formed a wall right in front of him, blocking all of the bullets. The man then did a flicking motion and spikes formed on the side of wall facing Arkos right before flying towards the Fusion. Arkos rolled to the side, only to be hit be a long ice spike that hit him square in the torso, sending him back.

"Not so tough when you can't use your powers, huh?" the man asked.

"It doesn't matter what you send at us, we can take it." Arkos said.

The man smirked as he spun his right hand in a swirling motion, using Ice Dust and his powers to form a long ice spike.

"That trick won't work twice." Arkos said.

"Oh. I know." the man said.

Arkos looked at the man in a confused manner. The man then used his powers to aim the ice spike at Flowerpower.

"It's for them." the man said.

The man was ready to send the spike at Flowerpower.

"NO!" Arkos cried, throwing his round shield at the man.

The man saw the shield coming and used his ice spike to knock the shield away.

"Wow. You really needed to think about your own safety first." the man said, forming a ball of Blast Dust with the contents of some of the vials.

Arkos readied his only remaining shield and prepared for a large impact.

Flowerpower's eyes shot open and a bright flash of light caught the man off guard, right before Ren and Nora attacked him and ran to Arkos' side.

"Glad to see you guys are okay." Arkos said.

"Glad to see you guys too." Ren said.

"Here you go." Nora said, handing Arkos his shield.

Arkos gladly took the shield back and stood ready.

"It appears that I should take my leave." the man said.

The man caused the Blast Dust ball to explode, generating a lot of light and covering his escape. When the light faded, the man was gone.

"Drat. He got away." Nora said.

A bright flash came from Arkos, splitting the Fusion in two.

"Whoo..." Jaune said, "That was intense."

"I'm just glad that we stopped their operation here." Pyrrha said.

"Speaking of which..." Ren said, walking off.

"Ren, where are you going?" Jaune asked.

Ren walked over other container holding the vials of Fusion Dust.

"We have a something to take back with us." Ren said, "Nora, would you mind?"

"Not at all." Nora said.

Nora began to carry the container over her shoulder.

* * *

A bit later, Team JNPR was walking back across the air docks of Beacon, where Team RWBY came to find them.

"You guys are alright!" Ruby said.

"What happened?" Blake asked, "And what's that you're carrying?"

"We found out why the White Fang had the Fusion Dust." Jaune said, "They've been mining it."

"How did they find it?" Weiss asked.

"Their commander, he was able to manipulate Dust." Ren said, "We believe that he used his abilities to locate the Fusion Dust."

"But check it out, guys." Nora said, putting the case down, "We hit the mother load."

Nora opened the case and showed Team RWBY the Fusion Dust vials that they found.

"Hide that!" Ruby whispered, closing the case, "We can't let anyone else know about this."

"Well, what are we going to do with all of this?" Jaune asked.

"I suppose we should take a vial each and then give this to Ozpin to take care of." Pyrrha suggested.

"Good idea." Jaune said, "That way, we'll be ready if that guy comes to attack us again."

Team JNPR's members took one vial each and then began to carry the case to Ozpin's office.

* * *

In Professor Ozpin's office, the headmaster was sitting in his chair, thinking about what to do with the Fusion Dust that JNPR had found.

"So, Ozpin, what should we do with this?" Ruby asked.

"Well, first of all, we need to keep it hidden." Ozpin said, "Secondly, you can't tell others about this, not unless they can be trusted."

Teams RWBY and JNPR nodded.

"Now, I have a place where we can hide this." Ozpin said, "But I would like you all to go back to your rooms and forget this conversation happened."

"Uh...alright, Ozpin." Ruby replied, "Come on, team, let's go."

Teams RWBY and JNPR entered the elevator, which began to take them down to the ground floor after the doors closed.

"I pray that this isn't some kind of dark omen to anything." Ozpin said.

* * *

Later, in JNPR's dorm, the team was getting ready for bed. Pyrrha was sitting on her bed, thinking deeply about the day's events.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked, trying to speak to his concerned teammate, "What's up?"

"It's just...I'm sorry for getting too close to you like that." Pyrrha said.

"It wasn't your fault." Jaune said, "We had to use Fusion in order to-."

"No, it's not that." Pyrrha said.

Jaune was confused, as usual.

"I'm talking about getting too close in a physical sense." Pyrrha said.

"Hey..." Jaune said, sitting next to his teammate, "if you hadn't done that, we would have been found for sure."

"Gee..." Pyrrha said, "Thanks, Jaune."

"No problem." Jaune said, getting up, "Besides, it wasn't all that bad."

Jaune went back to his bed as Pyrrha could finally start resting easy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ozpin was in the secret vault under Beacon, hiding the case of Fusion Dust away.

"Are you sure this is a safe place to keep it?" Ironwood asked.

"It's the only place." Ozpin said.

"I'm not questioning your judgement, but I'm thinking that this would be better off being used as a weapon." Ironwood said.

"I don't trust every student at Beacon to handle it carefully, except for a select few." Ozpin said.

"If you're referring to Teams RWBY and JNPR..." Ironwood said.

"They're the ones I trust most." Ozpin said, "Which is why I allowed them to keep it."

"But how much do you trust them?" Ironwood asked.

"Enough." Ozpin said.

"And how much is enough?" Ironwood asked, approaching the elevator.

"Enough to trust them, but not enough to tell them the dark history behind the Dust." Ozpin said as he and Ironwood entered the elevator and the doors closing behind them.

The doors shut and the elevator went up, leaving everything quiet, except for a small device stuck to the case.

* * *

At a White Fang outpost, the mysterious man was checking a signal and sighed in disappointment.

"Really, you think that they'd know I'd take proper precautions with this." the man said, observing the homing signal.

* * *

 **That was chapter 8, I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **BTW, there's a Poll up on my profile for a future RWBY AU story, please vote.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	9. Chapter 9: Freezerburned Ladybug

**Okay, this chapter is going to shift its focus back to Team RWBY, since the last three chapters were about the co-stars.**

* * *

Late at night, everything was quiet in Beacon.

"Dude, I'm sorry, I forgot the Wi-Fi password again." a guard said.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" another guard asked, "It's Beacon, but replace the 'e' with a three, and put a pound symbol on the end."

"Thanks, dude." the first guard said.

The second guard rolled his eyes as a shadow shot behind them unnoticed. The mysterious man from the White Fang was wearing a pure black cloak as he snuck through Beacon.

"You think that a combat school would have better security." the man said as he entered Beacon tower.

The man hid behind some cover and peeked out to look at the guards.

"Hmph...child's play." the man said to himself.

The man waited until one of the guards got close to his cover and grabbed him.

"Hey! What're you-?!" the guard said right before being thrown by the man at a few of his buddies.

"Intruder!" one of the guards who was still up said as he pulled his weapon out.

The man ran at the remaining guards, ready to take them out.

* * *

In Team RWBY's dorm, everyone was asleep. Everyone was in their respective beds except for Ruby, she was asleep with her head lying on top of her homework. Moments later, Zwei woke up and began to rub his furry head against Ruby's leg.

"Ugh..." Ruby moaned as she woke up, "What is it?"

Zwei whimpered and began to shake.

"Really? Now?" Ruby asked as she looked at the clock, which said it was midnight.

Zwei continued to whimper.

"Oh...alright." Ruby said.

Ruby dragged herself up and got dressed in her day gear. She also took Crescent Rose along, just in case. Ruby leashed Zwei and followed him out of the school so he could take care of business.

* * *

Some time later, Ruby was standing outside of the dorms while Zwei took a number behind the bushes.

"Are you done yet?" Ruby asked.

Zwei walked out from behind the bushes and approached Ruby.

"Good. Now let's get-" Ruby said, right before Zwei's ears twitched and he ran off, "Zwei!"

Ruby ran after Zwei. Ruby was too tired right now to use her Semblance, so she could only keep up with the corgi.

"How are you so fast on those little legs?" Ruby asked.

Zwei eventually stopped in front of Beacon Tower.

"Zwei, I don't know what is up with you but we're..." Ruby said right before noticing a knocked out guard who was hanging out of the tower's door, "Oh my."

Ruby approached the guard and checked on him to see if he was alright. The guard was dead.

"No way." Ruby said, "What happened here?"

Ruby peeked into the tower and saw all of the guards that were on the ground.

"Oh no." Ruby said, covering her mouth, "I have to call the others."

Ruby contacted Weiss's Scroll and left a voicemail telling her and the others to come to Beacon Tower for backup.

"Now, let's..." Ruby said, right before hearing a grown man grunting.

Ruby snuck into the tower and peeked around a corner. Ruby saw the mysterious White Fang commander forcing the elevator doors open.

"Where is he going?" Ruby asked.

The man yanked the doors open.

"This is too easy." the man said before jumping down the shaft.

Ruby ran over to check the hole the man had jumped down.

"Zwei, when the others get here, tell them where I am." Ruby said, right before jumping down the shaft.

Zwei barked in agreement and sat down.

* * *

Ruby fell down the shaft, using Crescent Rose to slow her fall down after a bit.

" _What is this place_?" Ruby asked.

Ruby slowly crept into the great vault, with Crescent Rose at the ready. Ruby looked a bit further down the vault and saw the mysterious man opening the container that held all of the extra Fusion Dust vials.

"Honestly, Ozpin, you should get better security." the man said.

Ruby quietly transformed Crescent Rose into its sniper rifle form and aimed at the man. Ruby fired a round off, sending a bullet at the man. The man turned around and grabbed the bullet with his fingers.

"Like I said..." the man said before crushing the bullet, "the old man needs better security."

"So, you're the man pulling the strings." Ruby said.

"Indeed I am." the man said.

"Why are you doing this? Who are you?" Ruby asked.

"You don't deserve to know either of those answers." the man said before pulling his sword off of his back.

Ruby prepared Crescent Rose by transforming it and then fired a bullet to launch at the man. Ruby swung her scythe, but the man simply blocked it with his sword and pushed Ruby back.

"Sloppy." the man said.

Ruby turned into rose petals and ran behind the man before hitting him in the back with the huge scythe blade. The man ignored the hit and swung his sword around, transforming it into an axe as it went, and hit Ruby away.

"Weak." the man continued.

Ruby activated Crescent Rose's sniper rifle mode and fired at the man, who blocked all of the bullets with his axe.

"And uncoordinated." the man said, "How do you expect to beat me?"

"I don't." Ruby said.

As soon as Ruby finished her sentence, a big blast hit the man in the back. The man turned in the direction of the impact and saw the rest of RWBY.

"I was just trying to buy time." Ruby said.

The man just glared at the members of Team RWBY before pulling out a vial of Earth Dust and slamming it into the ground. After a moment, the room began to shake and large spikes shot out of the ground.

"Scatter!" Ruby said.

Weiss and Yang ran to the left while Blake went right. Weiss used her Glyphs to dash around, Yang smashed any pillars that came at her, and Blake used her Shadow Clones.

"You can't avoid fighting forever." the man said.

Ruby dashed at the man and swung Crescent Rose. The man saw the scythe coming at him and caught the blade.

"Even with the four of you, it's hopeless." the man said.

The man threw Ruby in Blake's direction.

"Blake!" Ruby said, activating her Fusion Dust, "Now!"

Blake nodded. Blake activated her Fusion Dust and threw Gambol Shroud at Crescent Rose. When the weapons touched, Ruby and Blake were launched at each other and a bright light filled the area.

The light faded, revealing a girl with long black hair that was red around the front, she had cat ears that were covered by a purple cape and hope, her left eye was gold and the other was silver. She wore a black and white long-sleeve shirt, a black and purple skirt, white pants, black boots and the previously mentioned purple cape and hood. Her weapon was a scythe with a slightly smaller blade.

"Ladybug, all right!" Yang cheered.

"What are you guys waiting for?" the Fusion known as "Ladybug" said, "Get ready!"

The man ran at Ladybug, who dashed off, leaving rose petals and a blurr of Shadow Clones in her wake.

"Got it!" Yang said as she activating her Fusion Dust.

Weiss rolled her eyes and touched Myrtenaster to Ember Celica, creating a big flash of light.

The man swing his sword at Ladybug, who transformed Crescent Shroud into a katana and pistol and blocked the blade. Suddenly, a girl shot up and punched the man away. The girl had a blonde ponytail that was whiter the lower it went, her right eye was lavender while her left was icy blue with a scar on the eyelid. Her outfit was a yellow tank top with an ice blue jacket with puffy shoulders and elbow-length sleeves, a yellow and orange combat skirt, white high-heeled boots and ice blue cloths over them. Her weapons were a pair of silver gauntlets with Dust holders and blades on the wrists.

"Get too close to me and you'll get Freezerburned." the girl said.

"Really? Using your name as a pun?" Ladybug asked.

"What's wrong with that?" the Fusion known as "Freezerburn" asked.

The man got up.

"Enough of these games." the man said, "It's time to end this."

The man pulled vials of Dust out and crushed a Blast Dust one, releasing it's contents into the air. The man used his powers to form the Dust into a spiked ball and sent it in the Fuisons' direction.

Freezerburn spun her Dust barrel around, landing on Air Dust and swung her fist, using the Dust to send the Blast Dust ball back at the man. The man used some of his remaining Earth Dust to create a barrier that stopped the ball.

"Ladybug, give us a distraction." Freezerburn said.

Ladybug nodded and shot off, leaving rose petals and shadow clones in her wake. As the man threw balls of different Dust types at Ladybug, they would hit a shadow clone or Ladybug would dodge.

"Just stand still." the man said.

"I think we made him angry." Ladybug said.

Ladybug held Crescent Shroud and ran at the man, swinging the scythe. But every time the scythe was swung, it was countered by the man's axe.

" _Weiss, it's now or never_!" Yang said.

Freezerburn aimed her hand towards the ground and opened it, creating a fiery Glyph with dragon patterns on it. As the Glyph spun around, Freezerburn's right eye turned red and her hair began to glow.

The man swung his axe, stopping Ladybug's next attack and causing her to stop moving.

"Now!" Ladybug said as she dashed off.

The man looked in Freezerburn's direction, only to see her path covered with fiery Glyphs and Freezerburn herself running right at him. The man pulled his sword up to block the attack. Freezerburn activated Blast Dust on the gauntlets and swung her fist, hitting the man's sword. The impact of the strength-boosting Glyph's enhancing Freezerburn's power, the Blast Dust, and the overall momentum of the Fusion, sent the man flying into the air.

"Your turn!" Freezerburn said.

Ladybug nodded and aimed the top of Crescent Shroud towards the man. Ladybug pressed a button the scythe's head fired at the man, grabbing onto him. Ladybug spun around and around before stopping and sending the man flying into the wall at maximum speed, causing his Aura to shimmer, it appeared to be two colors.

"That. Was. A mistake." the man said as he got up.

The man's mask fell apart, revealing two different colored eyes, one was purple and the other was grey. His hood fell back to reveal hair that was black towards the top and dark red towards the bottom.

"He's a Fusion?!" Ladybug and Freezerburn asked.

* * *

 **Sorry to leave this one on a cliffhanger, but the next chapter is going to make up for it. If you were wondering why this guy was so strong, now you know.**

 **BTW, I am planning on making an animated version of my self-insertion story in the near future. For details, check my profile.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Rise of RWBY (V1 finale)

**Time for the Volume 1 finale, I hope you're all excited.**

* * *

Ladybug and Freeezerburn just stared at the mysterious Fusion in surprise.

" _How is he a Fusioin_?" Ruby asked, " _We only just rediscovered Fusion Dust_."

" _I don't know. But I'm not willing to wait around and find out._ " Blake said.

Ladybug rushed at the Fusion, ready to take him out, but the Fusion got up and grabbed Crescent Shroud mid-flight.

"I suppose that now you've seen why I'm so strong, there's no point in holding back anymore." the Fusion said.

"What?" Ladybug asked.

The man threw Ladybug at a wall at maximum speed, the impact was so severe that he drained her Aura almost instantaneously, splitting her back into Ruby and Blake.

"Ruby! Blake!" Freezerburn said as snow began to generate from the white part of her hair, while fire came from the blonde part.

"Well? Come at me." the Fusion said.

Yang was furious and ready to attack.

" _Yang, wait, we need a plan_!" Weiss said.

Yang, due to her extreme emotion, took control of Freezerburn and ran at the man, with her lavender eye glowing red.

"Fool." the Fusion said.

The man moved the side, causing Freezerburn to shoot by. The man then kicked Freezerburn into the wall, depleting her Aura as well and causing her to split.

"So much for being great heroes." the Fusion said, "You don't even deserve the honor of dying by our hand."

The Fusion walked over to the case of Fusion Dust.

"I'll be taking my leave now." the man said.

The man reached for the Dust, but was interrupted as a sniper bullet hit him in the back.

"Still have some fight left, huh." the man said, turning towards Ruby.

"Who are you exactly?" Ruby asked, not lowering Crescent Rose's barrel.

"Well...I suppose that since you have already seen this, there's no harm in telling you." the man said, "You see, years ago, we were two simple White Fang soldiers, who were on a scouting mission when we found it."

"Fusion Dust." Ruby said.

"Very perceptive of you." the man said, "When we tried it, we merged into one, and have never been defeated since."

"So you've been fused for years now?" Ruby asked.

"Exactly." the man said, "And after seeing how powerful being stuck together like this for so long is, we wish to create an army of fused warriors like us. With warriors like that on the side of the White Fang, we will be unstoppable."

"How predictable." Weiss said, standing up.

"It may be predictable, but it will be very effective." the Fusion said.

"No matter what you do, we will find a way to stop you." Blake said.

"You can bet on that." Yang said.

"And you can all die trying." the Fusion said.

"Team RWBY, attack him together!" Ruby said.

Team RWBY ran at the man from various directions.

"Blake, Yang, close-quarters!" Ruby said, "Weiss, speed Glyphs!"

Weiss created Glyphs that allowed Blake, Yang and Ruby to bounce around and attack the man, seeming to deal damage.

"Just a litte more!" Ruby said.

"Enough!" the man said.

The man grabbed a vial of Blast Dust and threw it at the ground, causing an explosion that sent Ruby, Blake, and Yang over to Weiss.

"It is a hopeless effort, is it not?" the Fusion asked.

"We don't stand a chance." Blake said.

"I hate to agree here, but she's right." Yang said.

Ruby suddenly figured out something.

"Guys, I have an idea." Ruby said.

"What is it?" Yang asked.

"It's about our Fusion Dust, what if we all use it at once?" Ruby asked.

"A four-way Fusion?" Blake asked, "Are we sure that's even possible?"

"It's worth a try." Weiss said.

"Let's do it." Yang said.

"Don't even think about it." the man said, sending a bunch of balls of Dust at the team.

"Team Fusion!" Ruby said.

The group jumped around the orbs of Dust and then all leapt straight up, linking weapons and activating Fusion Dust. The secret vault was filled with a light that was much brighter than that of a normal Fusion. The light condensed into a ball and had four small orbs circling around it, they were colored red, white, black, and yellow respectively. The ball of light descended to the ground and faded out, revealing that the Team Fusion had worked.

"Well, this should be interesting." the Fusion said.

The girl standing before the man had long hair that went into a ponytail at the bottom, with the color of it changing from red, to white, to black, and finally yellow. Her eye color was a bland grey, she had a scar on her left eyelid and cat ears on her head.  
Her outfit had a top that resembled Blake's, a jacket that resembled Yang's, sleeves that resembled Weiss's, a combat skirt that resembled both Ruby's and Weiss's, boots that resembled Yang's, Blake's bow, and, finally, Ruby's cape and hood. Her outfit's colors consisted of red, white, black and yellow.  
Her weapons were a large scythe with a Dust barrel and a pair of gauntlets with Dust barrels on them, her weapons had the same colors as her outfit.

"So, who are you supposed to be?" the man asked.

"Well, we're a team, and we're Team RWBY. So that's our name." the Fusion known as 'RWBY' said.

"So, RWBY, this should be interesting." the man said.

RWBY pulled the scythe off of her back and her irises turned silver right before she shot off in a burst of rose petals at the man. RWBY dashed around faster than Ruby could, getting a few hits in. The man pulled his axe out and hit RWBY back.

"Looks like it's time to change strategies." RWBY said.

RWBY held her left hand out as her irises became icy blue while Glyphs formed on the ground. RWBY put her weapon on her back and pulled a rapier out. RWBY ran at the man. The man switched to his sword weapon and blocked a few attacks from RWBY, eventually landing on the one of the Glyphs. RWBY smirked as she flung her fingers up, causing the Glyph to explode and send the man upwards. RWBY then proceeded to use a midair Glyph to launch herself at the man and get another hit in.

"If you think that you can stop us, you are sorely mistaken." the man said.

" _I think we hit a nerve_." Yang said.

" _We're dealing damage._ " Weiss said.

" _Blake, your turn_!" Ruby said.

RWBY's irises turned golden as she ran at the man, putting the weapons back together and transforming them into a katana and pistol combo. The man swung his axe at RWBY, but all he did was hit a shadow clone that allowed the fourfold Fusion to get a few more hits in. The man stumbled back, finally feeling the hits.

"No one has put up this much of a fight before." the man said, "I'm actually impressed."

"Well, we're about to leave quite the impression on you." RWBY said.

RWBY's irises turned lavender and then red, right before her hair began to glow and she charged at the man. RWBY put her weapons on her back and switched to her Dust gauntlets. The man put his weapon up to block RWBY's attack, but the impact sent his weapon flying. RWBY jumped back to get some distance.

"Time to end this." RWBY said as her irises began to mix around silver, icy blue, gold, lavender, and red colors. RWBY held her hand out, creating a path of Glyphs that led the man, ending with a gravity Glyph to keep him down. RWBY then shot at the man in a stream of rose petals, shadow clones, and fire as she ran across the Glyphs. RWBY pulled her weapons out and readied to hit the man.

"I can't lose!" the man said.

"Too bad for you." RWBY said.

RWBY hit the man with all of her power, causing a shockwave to shake the whole vault. In a flash of light, two White Fang soldiers flew from the impact area, one had an axe and the other had a sword. RWBY, taking a moment of rest before doing anything, made a flash of light that split her back into the individual members of Team RWBY.

"Well, that was a thing." Yang said.

"Let's never do that again." Weiss said.

"Agreed." Blake said, "Fusion with one person is fine, but anymore does have it's backlashes."

"Alright." Ruby said, "We won't use team Fusion unless absolutely necessary in the future.

Ruby and Weiss walked over to the White Fang soldier with the sword while Yang and Blake approached the other.

"So, who are you exactly?" Ruby asked, putting Crescent Rose up to the man.

"Brothers." the sword-wielding soldier said, "We enlisted in the White Fang to make a difference."

"I hate to break it to you, but the White Fang is only making things worse for everyone." Blake said.

"You'll see." the axe-wielding brother said, "The White Fang has an elaborate plan in store that we have prepared, it will bring about the fall of everything you know."

"We'll see about that." Yang said.

"What should we do with them?" Weiss asked.

Moments later, the elevator came down, with Ozpin, Glynda and Ironwood inside.

"What happened here?" Glynda asked, "How did you all find the vault?"

"Ask them." Blake said.

As Ozpin, Glynda and Ironwood began to ask the White Fang generals some questions, Ruby saw something down the hall.

" _What's that_?" Ruby thought.

Ruby dashed to the end of the secret vault.

"Where is she going?" Glynda asked.

"I guess it can't remain a secret any longer." Ozpin said.

Ozpin passed by Weiss, Blake and Yang.

"Come with me." Ozpin said, taking a moment to stop.

* * *

Ruby stopped in front of the machine that was holding Amber, the current Fall Maiden.

"I thought it would be best to keep her hidden away." Ozpin said as he, Weiss, Blake, and Yang approached Ruby.

"Who is she?" Ruby asked, "Why is she down here?"

"This is Amber, the current Fall Maiden." Ozpin said.

"Fall Maiden?" Weiss asked, "Like in the old fairy tale?"

"Exactly." Ozpin said, "Amber was attacked by unknown assailants, but was saved by Qrow Branwen."

"Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." Ozpin replied, "Amber has been here, on life support, since."

"That's terrible." Yang said.

"If our enemies learn that she, or the Fusion Dust, is here, it could end disastrously." Ozpin said.

"So, what are we going to do?" Ruby asked.

"Keep this quiet." Ozpin said, "Don't tell anyone about this, and I mean it."

"We will." Ruby said, "Don't worry."

"Don't let me down." Ozpin said, "Now you should head back to your dorm, it's getting late."

"Okay." Ruby said, "Come on, team."

Ruby and her team boarded the elevator and began to head back to their dorm.

"So, what does the White Fang have planned?" Ironwood asked.

"We'll never talk." the axe-wielding soldier said.

"We shall see." Ironwood said, "I'll take them to my ship for further interrogation."

Ironwood led the two soldiers off, leaving their weapons behind.

"Professor, what's our next step?" Glynda asked.

"For now, we wait." Ozpin said, "When our enemies make the next move, we'll be ready."

Professor Ozpin and Glynda made their way back towards the elevator.

* * *

 **That's the Volume 1 finale, I hope you enjoyed. This story will be on break for a bit to allow my other stories to finish their first seasons up. Look forward to another volume of filled with fusions of action and heart. But until then, you should read my other stories, check out all of the stuff I'm working on.**

 **BTW, there is a poll on my page, please check it out for further details.**

 **Powerhouse out.**

* * *

 _Volume two teaser_

* * *

Savannah and her partner Rebecca were sitting in a secure cell, resting.

"So...do you think that they pulled it off?" Savannah asked.

"Who?" Rebecca asked.

"Brunt and Sharp," Savannah said, "The Blade brothers, I wonder if they pulled it off."

"Are you talking about the Fused commander?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah." Savannah replied, "I wonder if he completed his task."

Moments later, Savannah heard a news report playing outside of her cell. Savannah looked through the bulletproof window and saw Lisa Lavender reporting on the capture of Brunt and Sharp.

"Well, well, well." Savannah said, "Rebecca, I guess it's our job now to pick up where they left off."

"Great, when are we busting out?" Rebecca asked.

Savannah smirked as her plan began to form.

* * *

 **Volume one: end.**


	11. SEASON 2 REWRITE INFORMATION

Hey, everyone, sorry for this, but the two chapters I just posted have been deleted so I can rewrite them to help the story flow better and give some better fights.

Sorry if this inconveniences anyone. When the first two chapters of Season 2 are rewritten, I think it would be best if no reviews were posted for those two chapters, I don't want to accidentally cheat reviews in.

Although, I would like to see what you all would want to see in Season 2, so please PM me any ideas you have.

The Season two rewrite will take time to figure out, so until then, I'd recommend you read my other stories while you wait. If you don't know how, check my profile to see what else I have written.


End file.
